


Fuck Me, Brother

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Caught, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Missionary Position, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Shiro (Voltron), amab language, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: When he jerked off, Shiro had no fear that anyone would catch him. After all, his family respected his privacy. Why should he be worried? But he was wrong—oh, so wrong. And, unfortunately for him, Shiro had an older brother that liked to tease him endlessly. He would never hear the end of this.
Relationships: Ryou/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Fuck Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> 100% this was something that a friend and I thought of once when we first started in the fandom. You can certainly tell it's similar to my first pieces. I'm not sure if that will help it or not. However, I am filthy and I hope you enjoy it. ♥

Shiro should have locked his door. It didn’t matter how many times he got away with watching hentai and getting off—he should always lock his door. If Shiro locked his door, he could have avoided this situation. At the same time, this could have been avoided if he didn’t have his headphones on.

Without his headphones, he could have heard his brother coming in.

Watching porn silently would have saved him from the humiliation his brother was currently putting him through.

Shiro tried to look away from the screen, but his brother always managed to turn his head back to it. He had no choice but to stare at the scene unfolding before him. His headphones were ripped out of the jack and the sounds of overexaggerated moaning came out loud and clear from his laptop. The hentai Shiro was caught watching featured a girl being fucked by her older brother, who were both alone in the house together, just like them. One thing led to another and they were fucking in her bedroom like rabbits.

“I never knew you were into such dirty things like this, Taka,” Ryou commented. His chin was on Shiro’s shoulder and his eyes had never left the computer screen. “Is this what your wet dreams contain? Do you think about getting fucked by your big brother?”

Shiro screwed his eyes shut. He wished he could block his ears, but he knew that Ryou would grab his hands and pin them down. “No! T-that’s disgusting! Why would I want to be fucked by someone like you?”

Ryou chuckled in his ear and it sent a chill up Shiro’s spine. “Are you sure? Why would you want to watch something like this then, hm? Wouldn’t you rather get off to some normal porn? Or is it not kinky enough for you?”

Well, duh. Shiro always had a hard time getting off to regular porn. They never touched the kinks he was interested in or did a terrible job of turning him on.

“Ah—!” Shiro arched his back and bit his lip. Ryou’s finger was twirling around his nipple through his muscle shirt. Being interrupted didn’t curb his horniness enough. He was still turned on and ready to touch himself.

Ryou was the last person he expected to touch him, though.

In fact, he shouldn’t be doing it at all.

“Your nipples say otherwise,” Ryou reminded. His voice sounded so smooth, completely different from all the other times he spoke. It sounded almost flirty. “Do you think about me when you’re touching yourself and watching these shows? Do you wonder what it would be like if your big brother came in and started fucking you?”

Fuck, Ryou knew a lot more than he let on. Maybe Shiro never admitted it to himself, but he had thought about it. He had thought about Ryou coming into his room, bending him over his desk, and fucking him wildly. It was a fantasy that he only humored. Shiro never expected it to come true. After all, fantasies were only fantasies.

Shiro gripped Ryou’s wrist as his hand traveled down his abs and to his shorts. He whimpered as Ryou touched him between his legs, his hips bucking involuntarily. This felt too much like a dream. Shiro had to be sleeping—he had to be.

“You’re soaking wet already, Taka,” Ryou said into his ear. His voice was drowning out the sounds coming from his computer. “I wonder what turns you on more—watching the porn, or your brother catching you watching it? Maybe that’s why you didn’t lock your door before you started this.”

A pathetic whimper escaped Shiro’s lips as Ryou toyed with him. Fingers moved in small circles around his dick. Shiro couldn’t stop his hips from rolling against the movement. “R-Ryou…”

“Why don’t you say it?” Ryou turned his head and nibbled Shiro’s ear. “Why don’t you tell me what you want? I can give it to you if you want it that badly.”

God, was Shiro really going to do this? Was he going to ask his brother to fuck him? He already interrupted Shiro’s alone time. If he made it up to him, would it really be that bad? Shiro didn’t think so.

What was a secret between brothers?

“P-please, Ryou…” Shiro said through a sigh.

Ryou moved his hand beneath Shiro’s shorts. His boxers were still a barrier between them, Ryou’s hand a constant pressure against Shiro’s dick. “Please what, Taka? You’ve got to use your words more clearly than that.”

Shiro licked his lips and opened his eyes. He stared up at his brother, drinking in the grey hue that looked as stormy as his own. “Please… Please fuck me…”

Something flared in Ryou’s eyes. It was a roaring fire that Shiro wanted to be consumed by, letting it render his flesh from his bones and melt his insides.

Ryou surged forward, capturing Shiro’s lips in a searing kiss. He gripped the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him closer. Ryou’s other hand continued to toy with his dick, pressing against it and running circles until his brother was a whimpering mess.

“You’re such a dirty slut for this,” Ryou said, his voice even huskier. He stood up straight and moved his hands to his shorts. They dropped past his hips along with his boxers, letting his cock spring free. “Why don’t you show how good you’ll be for your big brother?”

Shiro bit his lip as he stared at his brother’s cock. It was bigger than he imagined it to be. Nothing could have prepared him to the size or the look of it. His hand twitched to touch, and his mouth watered for a taste. What was wrong with him?

Shiro decided that nothing was wrong at all.

Ryou pulled Shiro closer, thrusting his hips forward. “Come on—suck your brother's cock like a good little slut.”

The chill that ran up Shiro’s spine should have disgusted him. It should bother him that his brother was talking to him like this, and that he was growing more and more turned on. Instead, it enticed him to go through with it. Ryou’s cock looked so inviting and delicious. He knew all too well about the girls that would fawn over him like birds in love. Too often he heard them moaning “quietly” while he fucked them.

Why shouldn’t he get a taste of what they had?

Shiro took in a shuddering breath as Ryou ran the slick tip of his cock along the seam of his lips. It tasted salty, but Shiro desired to taste more of it. Without prompting from his brother, he opened his mouth wide. Ryou sighed blissfully as he slid in. He didn’t think about whether he should panic as Ryou pushed his cock in further until he hit the back of his throat.

Ryou groaned above him and dug his nails into his scalp. “Shit, Taka… I never thought you wouldn’t have a gag reflex.”

The comment had Shiro’s face grow burning hot. He knew what that meant. Many times, he heard some of his classmates talk about how they could take a cock deep in their mouths. Giving head for them was easy and Shiro always wondered if it would make him a better lover if he could do the same. Practicing on bananas and cucumbers weren’t the best materials to try on, but who else could he ask?

At least maybe now he had his brother to practice on.

“Go on and suck me like a good little slut, okay?”

That fueled his desire to please his brother, to make him feel good.

He gripped Ryou’s hips and bobbed his head along his cock. Shiro hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, listening to how Ryou moaned above him. His noises sounded amazing and it drove Shiro to do more. He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down as he had seen in porn and hentai.

Ryou sighed blissfully above him. “Damn, you suck cock good. All that hentai must have done you some good, huh?”

Why did Ryou have to sound like that? Shiro could feel himself getting wetter and wetter between his legs. There was a pleasurable throbbing there and he ached to be touched. It would feel so good to put his hand between his legs and grind hard against it.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Ryou pressed against Shiro’s shoulder, pushing him back into his seat. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself just yet. You’re supposed to focus only on my pleasure first, little brother.”

Shiro had never been more enraged yet turned on all at once. He surged forward and swallowed Ryou’s cock whole once more. His head bobbed, raising his hands to stroke what he didn’t put in his mouth. Ryou continued to moan as if a common whore was sucking him off.

Jealousy flared up in Shiro’s chest at the thought.

He didn’t want anyone else to suck his brother's dick. Shiro dug his fingers into Ryou’s hips, bobbing even faster on his cock. The desire to prove his worth surged through his veins better than any adrenaline. He was sure that there was no competition to fight with, though. Ryou hardly had any friends, but Shiro wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t go anywhere else to get his dick sucked.

He pulled off with a wet pop and licked his lips, his hand continuing to stroke Ryou’s cock. Shiro didn’t know what to say for a situation like this. He chewed on his bottom lip, eyes darting everywhere. How could he convey into words what he wanted? Shiro struggled with just saying “fuck me” to his older brother. But he wanted it—he wanted it so badly.

“Say it, Takashi. I want to hear you say it before I do anything to make you feel good,” Ryou ordered.

Shiro closed his eyes. “I want you to fuck me…”

“Louder.”

He whimpered, “Please—”

Ryou stepped back from Shiro. “I don’t know what you want, so I’m going back to my room to jerk off.”

Shiro reached out and held onto Ryou’s hips. “Please fuck me!”

His brother smiled down at him. “That’s more like it.”

Grabbing Shiro, he tossed him over his shoulder. Ryou brought them to the bed and dropped his brother down onto it. He looked up at Ryou from between his legs his chest rising and falling. It was embarrassing but it was so thrilling to see his brother like this. The way his cock was standing out and leaking at the tip. Shiro couldn’t wait to have his cock in his hole.

“Do you want me to suck your dick first, little brother?” Ryou asked. “Do you think you’re nice and wet for my cock?”

Shiro felt himself twitching at the thought of having Ryou suck him off. He brought a hand down between his legs, moaning as his fingers ran over his dick. What would it feel like to have someone putting their mouth on him?

“Damn, look at how eager you are.” Ryou smiled and leaned against his hand. “I think I could watch you toy with yourself for hours…”

“No,” Shiro whined. “I wanna… I wanna feel your mouth and your dick…”

“You do, don’t you?” Taking Shiro’s hand, Ryou pulled it away to reveal his wet hole to him. He leaned closer, smiling up at his brother. “Then let me take care of you.”

Shiro tossed his head back and moaned as he felt Ryou wrapping his lips around his dick. His legs shook the more his brother pleased him. Before today, he only had his fingers around his dick and in his hole. He wondered what it would feel like to have someone suck him off, but he never thought it would happen—even more so, Shiro never thought his _brother_ would be doing this to him. Shiro whimpered and reached down to grab Ryou’s hair. It felt so good.

“Damn, you’re so needy for this, aren’t you?” Ryou asked. Shiro looked down at him to see his lips were wet. “Do you want me to do more?”

Whining, Shiro nodded. “Please…”

Ryou grinned at him and did as he commanded. His tongue ran up and down Shiro’s hole. He would occasionally dip the tip of his tongue into him just to hear his little brother moan. When he thought Shiro was nice and wet, Ryou wasted no time and shoved two fingers in. His fingers felt nice and snug in Shiro’s hole. Ryou moaned as he stretched him open. He couldn’t wait to have his little brother’s hole around his cock.

Shiro’s legs continued to shake and he did his best to not close his legs on Ryou’s head. “Oh, damn… Shit…” he whined. “It… it feels so good…!”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Ryou questioned. He pushed another finger into Shiro. “Do you think you’re ready for something a bit bigger? Do you think you’re ready to take my cock?”

The thought of finally taking Ryou’s cock had Shiro’s heart pumping. It would feel so good to finally have something besides his fingers in his hole. All the hentai and porn videos he had seen made it seem perfect. Shiro wanted a piece of that.

But, he was nervous.

“I… I think so…”

“Hey.” Ryou crawled up Shiro’s body, bracing himself on his forearms. “If you’re not ready, let me know. We don’t have to do this.” He grinned. “At least, not until you’re ready.”

Shiro closed his eyes. He could feel Ryou’s cock just outside his hole, ready to plunge into him. His walls pulsed as if they desired to be stretched open by his dick.

He raised his legs and wrapped them around Ryou’s hips, pulling him closer. “Y-yeah… I think I’m ready. You’ll stop if I ask, right?”

Ryou groaned as he felt Shiro’s hole just at the tip of his cock. “Definitely.” He pulled Shiro’s legs from around his waist so that he could rise onto his knees. Taking hold of his cock, he shifted closer to tease his brother. “I’ll take it slow.”

Shiro whined. Ryou’s cock was stretching him open, breaking through his hymen without faltering. It stung, and he closed his eyes to block out the pain. Seeing that, Ryou stopped with his dick halfway in. He gave Shiro a few seconds to adjust to his size. When he got the all-clear, Ryou slammed his dick the rest of the way in. Shiro’s mouth dropped open and another whine left him. His legs shook around his brother’s hips, feeling his hole twitch and pulse.

It was in him.

Holy shit.

His brother’s cock was in him.

“Hey, hey. You okay?” Ryou asked.

Shiro balked at him. “You just… shoved your cock in me without giving me a warning…!”

Ryou grinned. “Well, yeah I did. But look at what you did.” He leaned forward until they were centimeters apart. “You took my cock so fucking well.”

He pushed Ryou back and looked down. Shiro groaned at what he saw. Ryou’s pelvis was pressed close against his dick. He could see the tiniest bump of where his brother’s cock was in him. Shiro reached down and pressed against the bump, moaning at how dirty it was to see it.

“Oh, fuck…”

“Don’t worry—we’re gonna go ahead and fuck.”

Ryou pressed Shiro down to the bed. Holding onto his hips, he pulled back and stared at the strip of red that decorated his cock. It was filthy to know that he had taken his brother's virginity. Maybe Shiro had his fingers inside him, maybe he dared to put something else in his hole but was too scared. No matter what, Ryou was the one who took his virginity. Anyone else who may fuck Shiro would never know what happened today.

But he would.

Ryou would know that any person who fucked Shiro would be taking his sloppy seconds.

“Gosh, you’re so tight, Takashi,” Ryou moaned as he pushed back in. “With how much hentai you watch, I would think that you went and got a cock from someone at school.”

“I’m not that kind of guy,” Shiro retorted. He moaned when Ryou thrust harder into him. “I don’t just go around and—oh shit—fuck random guys in my class!”

“Good.” He smiled down at Shiro. “'Cause I don’t want anyone else fucking you except me.”

Shiro turned his head to the side as Ryou started to fuck him. His brother’s pace was relatively slow, but he fucked into him hard. He never thought that a cock would feel so good. His own fingers were nothing in comparison. It felt so good—so, so good. Shiro reached down and gripped Ryou’s hands where he was held in a death grip. Ryou would occasionally pull him down on his cock so that Shiro could feel the full force of his thrusts.

He loved the way Shiro was moaning. None of the other people Ryou had fucked before sounded like this. They didn’t sound as sweet or as loud before. There was always someone in the house to keep them from crying out. But he and Shiro were alone. He could be as loud as he wanted to be.

“That’s right, Takashi. I want to hear you moan as loud as you want,” Ryou said. He fucked into Shiro faster, enjoying how tight his brother’s hole was around him. “Fuck, your hole fits around my dick so good… You were made for me to fuck.”

Shiro covered his face to hide his embarrassment. Hearing his brother talk dirty to him was too much. Each time he spoke and talked about his tight hole did things to him. Shiro wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to handle it if he continued to speak like that.

Ryou grabbed Shiro's hands and pulled them away. “Oh, no you don’t. I want to see that beautiful face of yours, Takashi.” He grinned. “Your hole tightened up when I talked dirty to you. You like it, don’t you, Taka?”

“P-please…!” Shiro whimpered.

“What? You don’t like to hear that?” Ryou pulled out. He flipped Shiro onto his side and straddled one of his legs, propping the other on his shoulder. Taking hold of his cock, he pressed back into Shiro. “Fuck, you feel even better like this. Your hole is just taking me in whole as if it were hungry for me.”

“Ah, shit…” Shiro whined. He tried to hide his face in his bed, but there was no avoiding Ryou's words. “D-don’t say things like that!”

“And why not? It’s the truth, isn’t it?” Ryou questioned. He tossed his head back, fucking into Shiro harder. “Your hole wants my cock so much. It wants me to fuck it and fuck it good. And I’m going to. I’ll fuck you every night before we go to bed and all day when our parents are gone. Fuck, your hole won’t know any other cock but mine.”

Shiro pressed his face into his pillow. The way that Ryou spoke to him made him feel so dirty. But he loved that feeling. He loved how his hole clenched around Ryou’s dick, pulling him back in whenever he pulled out. Shiro whimpered when Ryou grabbed his chin, forcing them to look at each other. He couldn’t recall a time where someone looked at him like that. There may be others in school that might have given him such a look, but this was different.

Ryou was his brother and loved him.

He whined. “Let me ride you,” Shiro begged.

His brother grinned. “Are you sure you’re ready for something like that, baby brother? You might not be able to handle riding my cock if you can’t handle me fucking you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Ryou groaned. He pulled out of Shiro, his cock wet. Falling back on the bed, he scooped Shiro up with one arm. Ryou helped him climb onto him until his hole was over his cock. Grabbing the pillow, he propped himself up better to get a good look at Shiro. “Then why don’t you go ahead and show me how well you can handle this.”

Shiro bit his lip. He had talked out of his ass with this challenge. He wasn’t sure if he could handle this.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Takashi? Can’t commit to what you suggested?”

He glared at Ryou. “I’ll make you regret that.”

Ryou grinned. “Then make me regret it.”

Shiro leaned forward, placing his hands on Ryou’s chest. He rose his hips slowly until just the tip of Ryou’s dick was in him. Just as slowly, he brought his hips back down. Shiro went like this for a few moments longer to get adjusted to the new position. Ryou didn’t try to rush him, hissing between his teeth as he viewed his brother riding his cock. He looked so beautiful like this.

After a while, Shiro finally got into the grove and rode Ryou harder. He slammed down on his brother’s cock, riding him faster. It felt so good fucking like this. Shiro could feel Ryou deep in him, pressing against the deepest spot of him, making him feel good with each stroke.

Fuck, this felt so good.

“Damn, look at how nice you look, little brother,” Ryou commented. He moaned. “You feel like heaven wrapped around my cock.”

“You’re just as dirty as I am, aren’t you?” Shiro commented. “You like the idea of fucking your little brother, don’t you?” He moaned and tossed his head back. Before he knew it, his own hands were groping at his chest, teasing his nipples. “What would all the guys on the football team say if they knew?”

Ryou groaned. “I think they’d be jealous that I get to fuck a little slut like you.”

“Maybe I should give them a chance.” He looked down at Ryou. “Do you think that they’ll go ahead and fuck me right there in the locker room? They’d like that, wouldn’t they?”

“You slut.” Ryou sat up and grabbed Shiro by his hair, forcing his head back. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You walk around school like some old prude, but you’d like a bunch of cocks in your hole, huh? Do you want me to talk to them? See if they’ll do it?”

Shiro closed his eyes, moaning louder. The idea of those bulky men standing around him, jerking off as they waited their turn to fuck their captain’s little brother. Who wouldn’t fantasize about that?

“I don’t know. I’m considering it,” Shiro answered.

Ryou growled. “First, work on pleasing your big brother. Alright, babe?”

“But, Ryou…” Shiro whined.

Falling back, Ryou braced his feet on the bed. Without warning Shiro, he started fucking up into him. Shiro had to bring his hands back down to Ryou’s shoulders to keep himself in place. There was no chance for him to keep up. His brother was fucking into him hard and fast, stroking his walls with his dick. In this position, Ryou touched places that Shiro could never reach with his fingers—and he was taking full advantage of it.

It was too much.

It still wasn’t enough.

“Ryou… Ryou…!” Shiro moaned.

“That’s right. Take my cock like the slut you are.”

Shiro couldn’t handle how much Ryou was talking dirty to him. Did he talk to girls like this? Did their pussies clench around his dick as much as his own hole was clenching? Fuck, Shiro couldn’t handle it for much longer.

When he came, he screamed louder than he had meant to. His body bowed as he felt his hole fluttering around Ryou’s dick. With him tightening around his brother’s cock, Ryou had to stop and take a deep breath. He waited for Shiro to loosen around him. There was no way for him to keep fucking his brother like this.

“You okay up there?” Ryou asked, grinning.

Shiro looked down at him. He hated how confident Ryou was. “What about you?” He shifted his hips. Ryou was still hard in him. “You don’t seem too hot yourself.”

Ryou groaned as he felt Shiro move. “Yeah? You’re not gonna say that when I start fucking you.”

Shiro had just enough time to place his hands on his wall when Ryou started fucking him. It was faster and harder than before. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Fuck, it had felt so good—so fucking good. All the girls that he had fucked before would need to take a step back. From now on, Shiro wanted to be the only one Ryou fucked.

“That’s right, little brother. Take my cock like the whore you are. Fuck, your hole is sucking me up like it was hungry for me.” Ryou groaned. He held Shiro in place so that he could fuck him at his own pleasure. “Say that you want my cock, Takashi. I wanna hear you beg for it.”

“R-Ryou—”

“Beg for it, Takashi.”

Shiro whined and tossed his head back. “I love your cock, Ryou! I love how it’s so deep in my hole, fucking me just right.”

Ryou chewed on his lip. “Yeah… Fuck, yeah.” He groaned as he came, filling his brother up.

Shiro gasped at how his cum felt. He never thought that it would feel this way. “W-wow…”

“Yeah, wow,” Ryou commented. He sat up and nudged Shiro’s chin his nose. “You okay there? How do you feel?”

“I feel really good right now,” Shiro replied. He shifted his hips, pulling a moan from Ryou. “It doesn’t sting as much as I thought it would.”

“Yeah? Then hop off, cause my dick hurts.” Ryou shoved Shiro down onto the bed, pulling a laugh from him. He sat up and crawled until he was between Shiro’s legs. A groan slipped as he stared at his hole, his cum leaking out in a slow trickle. “You’re a mess.”

“You’re the one who did it,” Shiro reminded.

Ryou grinned as his pride swelled. “I did, and I did a damn good job. But it’s not good for you to sit around with this mess in your underpants all day.” He kissed down Shiro’s leg, starting from his knee down to his hole.

Shiro groaned. He spread his legs wider the closer Ryou got to his dirty hole. “Then maybe you should clean me up nice and good.”

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going through this while editing, I turned red. I don't know why, I just did.
> 
> [Twitter](http:twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
